Sleeping Beauty
by mickey139
Summary: Sleeping beauty, kalian pernah dengar kisahnya, kan? Kisah dongeng, dimana seorang putri menunggu seoarang pangeran memberinya sebuah ciuman agar dia bisa terbebas dari kutukan seorang penyihir. Namun apa yang terjadi padaku. Bahkan tanpa seorang penyihir pun aku tertidur dan apa yang ku tunggu? Ciuman seorang pangeran-kah?


**Tanpa editan.**

 **Pair:** SasuSaku

 **Rate:** K+

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe dan kecepatan. (suka suka mickey)

 **Sleeping beauty** **Mickey_miki**

 **...**

 **SUMMARY**

Sleeping beauty, kalian pernah dengar kisahnya, kan? Kisah dongeng, dimana seorang putri menunggu seoarang pangeran memberinya sebuah ciuman agar dia bisa terbebas dari kutukan seorang penyihir. Namun apa yang terjadi padaku. Bahkan tanpa seorang penyihir pun aku tertidur dan apa yang ku tunggu? Ciuman seorang pangeran-kah?

.

.

.

" _Ada apa dengannya? Sedari tadi dia tidak bangun-bangun."_

" _Apa dia mati?"_

" _Panggil ambulance!"_

" _Sakura.. Bangun! Hei kau kenapa?"_

" _Bangunlah! Jangan bercanda!"_

" _Sakura..!"_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian memanggilku seperti memanggil seseorang yang akan meninggalkan kalian? Aku disini. Di belakang kalian."

" _Bangun, jangan membuat kami khawatir..."_

"Aku...? Maksud kalian apa?"

" _Seseorang... Tolong panggil ambulance!"_

"Apa maksud ka─ apa ini?" tanyanya setelah melihat dirinya transparan. Tatapannya kembali beralih pada teman-teman di depannya, "Teman-teman kenapa dengan tubuhku─" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat pada temannya. Mencoba memegang tubuh mereka namun sayang tangannya tak bisa menyentuh.

" _Bertahanlah, kami mohon!"_

"Teman-teman hiks... Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Hiks... Aku─" matanya melebar saat melihat objek yang sedari tadi dikerumuni banyak orang. Tubuh seorang gadis yang terbaring. Tidak pingsan, tetapi juga tidak tidur. Dia tidak mati, hanya saja dia tidak bisa dibangunkan.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Itu adalah awal dari semua ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini. Menjadi salah satu makhluk gentayangan namun tubuhku masih belum mati. Aku tertidur, layaknya seorang putri tidur dalam sebuah dongeng namun tak ada penyihir yang membuatku seperti ini. Kata dokter ini adalah penyakit langkah namun tidak mematikan. Otakku hanya berhenti bekerja sementara dan membuat tubuhku seperti sedang tertidur.

Dan rohku akhirnya bergentayangan. Mengikuti arus, seperti aliran air yang menuju ke muara namun bedanya aku tidak tahu arah tujuanku. Selama seminggu aku hanya mengelilingi ruangan dalam rumah sakit ini. Aneh memang. Dulu aku adalah orang yang paling takut dengan hantu dan segala jenis yang berhubungan dengan makhluk seperti itu namun sekarang malah aku sering melihat mereka bahkan sebagian menjadi kenalanku.

Ada nenek chiyo yang sudah hampir tiga bulan mati namun rohnya tetap berada di dalam bilik kamar, katanya dia sedang menunggu cucunya. Ada juga pak Asuma, seorang detektif muda yang mati saat menjalankan tugasnya lalu pak Dan. Dia adalah favoritku, tampan dengan semua nasihat bijaknya padaku yang membuat aku tidak terpuruk dengan keadaanku saat ini. Meraka semua walau sudah mati namun rohnya masih tetap berada di dalam rumah sakit, entah apa yang menjadi penyebab mereka tidak bisa kembali.

Kakiku kembali melayang. Mengikuti kemana arah hati untuk pergi. Dan di sinilah aku, duduk di atas pagar pembatas di atap gedung rumah sakit. Tak ada rasa takut jatuh yang biasa ku rasakan saat berada pada ketinggian, tentu saja karena ini hanya rohku. Tak bisa jatuh ke atas tanah, karena tubuhku bisa melayang di udara.

Walau tak bisa lagi merasakan udara yang berhembus namun setidaknya aku bisa lebih tenang berada di sini. Aku tidak perlu melihat raut kesedihan dari keluargaku, tak perlu melihat orang-orang yang silih berdatangan dan menampakkan raut sedih. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba perasaannku jadi tidak enak. Layaknya merasakan sebuah jantung, aku seolah merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Seseorang tengah berdiri di atas pagar pembatas, seolah sebentar lagi akan melakukan bunuh diri.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Ucapnya lirih sambil memegang dada. Rasanya aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perih dengan kekecewaan yang bercampur.

"Aku mempercayai kalian, tetapi kenapa?" Sekali lagi dia berucap. Langkahnya semakin menepi. Aku sampai ngeri melihatnya. Membayangkan jika dia melompat dan tubuhnya hancur dengan kepala bocor yang mengeluarkan ceceran otak, kaki yang terpelintir 360° dengan tak beraturan, tangan patah, bahkan organ dalam perutnya juga ikut tercecer, membuatku sedikit mual.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, walau ku tahu tak ada gunanya karena dia tak akan bisa melihatku.

"Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?" Ucapku saat sudah sampai dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Aku merasa dia berhenti bergerak, ku tengadahkan kepala melihatnya. Dan benar saja dia seolah sedang mencari suaraku. Aku kembali bersuara, mencari pembenaran dari dugaanku. "Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini?" Pandanganku terfokus pada pemandangan perkotaan. Siang ini walau cerah namun matahari tidak memancarkan sinar yang terik. "Padahal banyak orang yang masih ingin hidup─"

"Kau siapa?"

"Hm" Aku mungkin salah mendengar dia bertanya siapa aku. Sudah seminggu aku berada di rumah sakit ini dan rata-rata manusia dewasa tak ada yang bisa melihatku.

"Kau siapa dan bagaimana bisa kau berada di sampingku?"

Rasanya saat ini waktu telah berhenti saat mendengar perkataannya itu. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat buta hingga tak bisa melihatmu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya lantas berdiri dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya terkejut dan tersentak ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Kakinya berada di pagar sedang kepalnya berada di bawah.

"Pffft... Ha... Ha... Ha... Kau lucu sekali. Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku menyesal setelah menertawainya.

"Apa begitu sikap orang yang menyesal, hah?" Katanya dengan emosi yang bercampur rasa malu.

"Maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa melihatku." Sahutku dengan tatapan permohonan sekaligus bahagia.

"Apa maksdmu dengan seseorang yang baru melihatmu. Apa kau sudah mati?"

Aku menggeleng untuk pertanyaan terakhirnya, "Aku belum mati, namun rohku bergentayangan. Tubuhku hanya tertidur. Dan apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatku bisa terlihat olehmu? Apakah kau memiliki _six sense_?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan aku tidak memiliki indra keenam." Sahutnya ketus, rupanya dia masih belum memaafkan tentang sikapku tadi.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan gara-gara kau aku jadi malas melakukan hal itu."

"Benarkah? Apa aku sudah jadi seorang penyelamat?"

Dia melirikku sinis dan pergi begitu saja. Dalam hati aku merasa senang menemukan seseorang yang bisa melihatku juga sudah mencegah dirinya melakukan bunuh diri. Walau tanpa kata bijak seseorang bisa dicegah melakukan bunuh diri. Hanya mengagetkannya saja dan membuatnya malu juga marah dia membatalkannya. Atau memang karena niatnya hanya setengah, yah?

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tatapannya tak beralih pada komputer di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tubuhku hanya ingin terus berada di dekatmu. Sepertinya tubuhmu memiliki magnet untuk membuat rohku tetap melekat pada dirimu." Sahutku tanpa menatapnya. Tatapanku lebih tertarik pada _interior_ dalam ruangannya itu.

Ruangan dengan nuansa khas seorang lelaki namun lembut. Di belakang tempat duduk kebesaranya ada sebuah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang pada malam hari akan menampakkan pemandangan kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari gedung, rumah-rumah, pertokoan, juga mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"By the way, kenapa kau masih bekerja walau sudah malam? Ku pikir jam kantor itu sampai jam empat sore."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Kau bicara terlalu ketus. Kenapa kau selalu bicara pada orang dengan nada seperti itu? kau akan cepat tua jika melakukannya terus menerus."

"Dan kenapa kau itu cerewet sekali. Kau pikir lelaki menyukai gadis cerewet sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula tubuhku masih seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku selain dirimu." Aku berjalan ke belakangnya dan melihat apa yag sedang dia lakukan. Ku lihat grafik-grafik dengan angka-angka yang membuat mataku sedikit berputar. Walau saat kuliah penelitianku adalah mengolah data, namun data-data yang dia kerjakan saat ini benar-benar sukses membuat mataku berputar.

"Mengerikan." Dia tiba-tiba berbalik menatapku hingga jarak wajah kami sangat dekat. Aku menatapnya dengan heran saat dengan tiba-tiba dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku heran dengan orang kaya, mungkin juga kagum dengan mereka. Mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sulit bahkan yang tak masuk akal sekali pun demi keuntungan."

Tidak ada sahutan darinya, pandangannya masih fokus pada layar komputer. "Apa kau tidak sakit kepala menatap komputer selama itu bahkan mengerjakan data-data mengerikan itu?"

Lagi, dia tidak menjawab namun menutup komputernya setelah mematikannya. "Kau mau pulang sekarang? Ku pikir kau akan lama betah di sini dengan komputermu itu."

"Hei, kau tidak sopan sekali. Kau pikir wanita menyukai pria yang mengabaikan mereka?" Ucapku kesal. Tidak bisakah dia menyahuti perkataanku. Aku tahu ini memang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengerti perasaanku. Baru kali ini aku menemukan seorang manusia yang bisa melihatku, setidaknya dia bisa menjadi baik.

...

Aku kembali mengikutinya hingga memasuki rumah. Rumah mewah dengan prabotan yang mungkin dengan kerja orang tuaku selama setahun pun tak bisa membeli salah satunya.

" _Kau gila. Kau tidak punya otak, hah? Teganya kau lakukan itu pada kami."_

" _Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku yang tidak benar?"_

Sasuke─lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri orang-orang yang tengah bertengkar itu. Pandangannya tajam dan semakin dingin bahkan auranya sampai ku rasakan. Benar-benar menusuk. Ku pikir dia akan menegur mereka namun tidak. Dia malah melewati mereka , seolah mereka hanyalah bayangan malam yang tak berarti baginya.

"Hei... Kau tahu itu adalah perbuatan tidak baik, melewati mereka seolah mereka itu tak ada. Kenapa kau tak mengentikan mereka?"

"Diamlah! Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu saat ini. Sudah cukup mereka yang membuatku pusing jangan kau menambahnya dengan ocehanmu itu."

Aku diam akibat bentakannya. Raut wajahnya menjadi sendu, aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Melihat orang tua bertengkar di depan mata benar-benar membuat tak nyaman terlebih lagi ada orang lain yang melihatnya─walau aku hanyalah roh, namun aku belum mati.

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang tengah menatap angkasa dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang tengah dia pikirkan? Batinku menggeliat ingin mengetahui isi pikirannya. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti di rumah sakit waktu itu.

 _PUK_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya. Aku pun bingung apa yang ku lakukan. Bantal itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menumpuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sudah ku lakukan." Sahutku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa menyentuh sesuatu."

"Kalau bukan kau yang menggerakkan bantal itu lalu siapa? Hantu lain selain dirimu?" Balasnya dan ku balas dengan anggukan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin kau benar. Ada hantu lain selain aku yang tinggal di sini." Sahutku tak acuh.

"Aku pasti akan gila." Sahutnya kesal dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Aku terdiam di atas kasur memikirkan apa yang sudah ku lakukan barusan. Bagaimana aku bisa menggerakkan bantal itu tanpa menyentuhnya? Apa aku memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Ataukah itu adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari kemauan yang kuat?

Tiga puluh menit berselang Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Andai aku masih berada di dalam tubuhku, hidungku pasti sudah mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke keluar hanya dengan menggunakan boxer pendek. Dengan tubuhnya yang atletis, dada bidang, perut yang membentuk kotak-kotak, siapapun gadis itu juga akan _nosebleed_. Sial laki-laki ini pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Kau terpesona dengan tubuhku?" Aku membenci sikapnya ini. Dia bertanya dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu. Sial. Dan aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karena sudah mengakui kalau aku memang benar-benar terpesona dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki sopan santun? Seharusnya kau keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap dan tidak setengah-setengah. Kau tidak lihat ada seorang gadis yang duduk di sini?" sahutku mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak usah mengalihkan topik, aku tahu kau terpesona." Dia tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu dan lagi-lagi membuat sesuatu dalam diriku menggigil namun anehnya aku menyukai itu.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa malah melakukannya? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku malu?" sahutku semakin dongkol.

"Hei... Kenapa kau marah? Seharusnya kau bersyukur, aku sudah memperlihatkan tubuhku yang indah ini."

"Kau menyebalkan." Usai mengatakan itu, bantal-bantal bertebrangan dan menyerang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan! Berhenti membuat bantal-bantal ini menimpukku." Kata Sasuke seraya menangkis bantal-bantal yang berdatangan ke arahnya.

"A... Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya."

"Hentikan!"

" _Kak... Kau sedang apa? Ini sudah malam, aku tidak bisa belajar."_ Suara adik Sasuke terdengar dari balik pintu. Rupanya kekacauan ini sampai terdengar di kamarnya.

"Ah... Maaf Hinata. Aku akan menghentikannya." Sahut Sasuke tanpa membuka pintu.

Tidak berselang lama, bantal-bantal itu berhenti dan jatuh. Aku tidak yakin bahwa akulah yang sudah menghentikan benda-benda itu. Melakukannya saja aku tak tahu apalagi menghentikannya.

"Kau! Tidak bisakah kau mengontrol kekuatanmu itu. Menyebalkan." Sasuke mendumel lantas segera memakai baju dan membereskan kekacauan yang sudah ku buat. Sambil mendumel Sasuke menaiki tempat tidur dan memakai selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ku rasa dia masih marah akibat ulahku.

"Maaf! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya." Ucapku seraya keluar menuju balkon rumahnya. Menatap angkasa sampai mentari menggantikan tugas bulan. Hantu memang tak bisa tidur, memang apa lagi yang mau distirahatkan jika organ-organ dalam tubuh sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Keesokan harinya, masih tetap sama. Layaknya sekor anak ayam yang terus mengikuti induknya aku kembali mengikuti dia menuju kantornya. Aku juga heran mengapa tubuhku selalu mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Well, kecuali ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke kau tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku? Aku bukanlah hantu gentayangan, tubuhku hanya tertidur dengan rohku yang keluyuran sambil mengikutimu. Ku rasa kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa kembali atau setidaknya kau bisa membantuku kembali pada tubuhku."

Sasuke menatapku namun aku tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapannya itu. Tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapan biasanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, lagipula aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehanmu. Tiap hari, mulai pagi hingga aku tertidur suaramu selalu menghiasi telingaku hingga membuat sebagian fungsinya berkurang." Jawabnya. Namun entah kenapa aku malah merasa hal yang sebaliknya saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih." Sahutku sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Seperti biasa dia berjalan dengan arogansi luar biasa, tak menoleh pada bawahannya, senyum bahkan sapaan mereka hanya dibalas "hn" satu kata bernada ambigu yang benar-benar membuat orang naik darah namun tentu saja para bawahannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi, menyembunyikan kekesalan mereka pada tingkah sang atasan yang menyebalkan.

Tapi beda lagi dengan para karyawati yang melihatnya. Mereka bahkan tersenyum kelewat batas menyapa atasannya itu. Tak jarang juga ada yang sampai mengeluarkan suara aneh demi agar Sasuke dapat menatapnya. Mereka sungguh aneh.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu. Aku sampai merinding mendengar suara aneh mereka." Ucapku sambil melayang di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak usah diperdulikan!" Ucapnya seraya memasuki lift eksklusif khusus para direksi dan yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan ini. Sasuke menekan tombol lantai di mana ruangannya berada. Lantai 105, lima lantai sebelum ruangan CEO.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh pada mereka? Mereka seperti terlilit ular. Ih... mengerikan." Kataku sambil mendekap tubuh sendiri membayangkan seseorang menyapa orang lain ketika tubuhnya terlilit oleh ular.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturanku, barangkali dia juga sedang membayangkan apa yang sedang ku hayalkan. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal." Sahutnya menatapku geli. Dia tersenyum. Hal yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Andai dia selalu seperti itu, ku yakin wanita-wanita yang bekerja padanya akan semakin menyukainya bahkan para pria juga akan mengubah pandangan mereka terhadapnya.

 _TING..._

Lift terbuka menampakkan beberapa ruangan dan sebuah lorong khusus menuju ruangan Sasuke seorang. Kami berjalan kearahnya, melintasi lorong itu hingga beberapa meter ke depan seseorang wanita dengan pakaian yang terbilang kekurangan bahan sudah menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sir." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara aneh itu. Apa suara aneh itu sedang tren di kantor ini?

Sasuke tak menjawab lantas masuk begitu saja di dalam ruangannya itu.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu, Sir? Sarapan pagi misalnya atau kopi panas?" Tanyanya. Ku pikir wanita ini tidak akan puas jika tak mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Karin." Balas Sasuke tak acuh namun dingin.

"Baik, Pak." Sahutnya dan lambat-lambat menutup pintu sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang mulai menyibukkan diri pada laptop kesayangannya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar dingin atau dia itu mengidap penyimpangan seksual?

"Apa yang kau bayangkan itu, buang jauh-jauh. Aku tidak seperti itu." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"Eh, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanyaku perpaduan antara terkejut juga kagum.

"Siapapun akan tahu dengan isi kepalamu itu jika saja mereka melihat ekspresimu itu. bahkan dijidatmu pun sudah terpampang jelas apa isi pikiranmu itu." Aku merenggut mendengar perkataannya itu. "Dan jangan membuat benda-benda di dalam ruanganku ini berterbangan dan membuat ruanganku jadi kacau." Lanjutnya tak menatapku. Apa dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran? Padahal aku hanyalah roh, kenapa dia bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah ku pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" Ucapku tak ada lagi yang bisa ku ucapkan sebagai balasan. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian di dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

"─ _Hei, aku bahkan beberapa kali mendapati dia berbicara sendirian."_

" _Benarkah? Aku masih tidak percaya. mana mungkin bos kita seperti itu."_

Ku dengar suara samar-samar beberapa karyawan perempuan tengah bercengkrama di dalam toilet. Aku pun menghampiri mereka. Well, lumayan untuk menghibur diri. Barangkali bisa ku jadikan sebagai senjata untuk melawan Sasuke.

"─bahkan tadi sebelum memasuki lift dia sempat berucap 'tidak usah pedulikan'. Awalnya ku kira dia memakai _headshet_ untuk berkomunikasi, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tidak melihat apapun terpasang di telinganya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bos kita yang tampan itu mengidap penyakit aneh." Kata seseorang wanita. Wanita yang sama yang mengeluarkan suara aneh tadi.

"Jangan bercanda Yuki. Kau bisa kena masalah jika berita ini sampai terdengar di telinganya." Seseorang menyahuti perkataan wanita tadi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bercanda."

Astaga, para wanita ini. Bukannya bekerja malah menggosip. Bahkan Sasuke adalah bahan gosipan mereka. Tapi kalau dipikir kembali, bukankah yang salah adalah aku. Aku selalu mengajak dia bicara, bahkan tak peduli jika tempat itu sangat ramai. Aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Tubuhku kembali melayang, kali ini tujuanku jelas, yaitu kembali di ruangan Sasuke dan meminta maaf padanya. Walau banyak benda menghalangi jalanku tetap saja tubuhku dengan mudah menembusnya. Inilah salah satu kelebihan dari roh.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih sibuk?"

"Hn"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku kau jadi bahan gossip para bawahanmu."

Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya lantas mendongak menatapku heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Gara-gara aku, kau dikira orang gila karena menyahutiku." Aku menunduk benar-benar menyesal telah membuatnya menjadi bahan gossip.

"Kau baru sadar?" Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya. "Itulah kenapa aku jarang menyahutimu jika banyak orang dan kau malah menambah rasa kesalku dengan semakin banyak bicara." Lanjutnya semakin membuatku merasa menyesal.

"By the way, Sasuke. kapan kita mulai mencari tahu cara megembalikan tubuhku?" tanyaku penuh harap. Sangat berharap jika kami melakukannya dalam waktu yang cepat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke dalam tubuhku dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Makan, tidur, olahraga, cari kerja, mendengar kembali ocehan orang tua dan teman-teman, dan banyak hal yang kurindukan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku tak bisa berhenti bersorak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Tunggulah, hingga proyek ini selesai. Mungkin lusa kita sudah bisa melakukannya." Jawabnya tak mengindahkan perhatiannya pada komputer di depannya. Dan itu membuatku semakin berjingkrat kesenangan.

" _Thank you Sasuke, you are the best_. Hehehe..."

Namun walau dia menyetujui keinginanku, dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Entah perasaan itu apa, aku tidak bisa membacanya. Dia adalah orang yang paling sulit di baca. Walau sedih ataupun kecewa dia tetap bisa menampilkan tampang stoic hingga membuat orang lain sulit untuk mengerti dia.

Dan hari itulah aku bisa melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya, saat di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu. Melihat sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya menjalin kasih tepat di depan matanya membuat dia merasa kecewa, sedih, bahkan marah yang tak lagi bisa dia sembunyikan dan berkat itu dia hampir bunuh diri─ walau aku tahu bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya hampir memilih jalan pintas untuk menghilangkan emosi itu. Masalah kantor yang semakin buruk juga orang tuanya yang tak pernah akur dan adiknya yang hampir depresi karena orang tuanya.

Namun saat ini masalah itu sudah berangsur membaik. Adiknya sudah mulai membaik dan kembali bisa menjalankan kegiatannya juga masalah kantor yang perlahan mulai stabil akibat kerja keras yang dia dan bawahannya lakukan─walau masalah orang tuanya hingga saat ini masih belum terpecahkan.

"Oh ya Sasuke. Apa nanti kita masih akan seperti ini jika aku sudah kembali pada tubuhku? Apa aku masih mengenalmu?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba hingga membuat dia menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya.

Dia manatapku dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi tak bisa ku artikan. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas dan kembali menatapku. "Entahlah. Dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu. Kau akan mengenalku atau tidak itu bukanlah masalah yang penting untuk saat ini. Lebih baik kau cari tahu dulu mengapa tubuh dan rohmu tiba-tiba terpisah. Itu akan lebih membantu."

Aku diam. Kata-katanya terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apakah aku adalah makhluk yang tak diinginkannya hingga dia mengatakan itu? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu begitu menusuk hingga rohku merasa sesak dan sulit untuk bergerak?

"Baiklah." Jawabku sulit. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat tahu jika orang yang selalu bersamamu ternyata tak menginginkan dirimu.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Dua hari berselang pergi, saatnya dimulai pencarian untuk mengembalikan rohku ke tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak melayang memutari tubuh Sasuke, hingga membuatnya jengah. "Berhenti melakukan hal itu!"

Gerakanku terhenti saat mendengar geraman tertahannya itu. Dia seperti menahan untuk membuang ha**tnya. Aku tertawa memikirkan itu, sungguh lucu membayangkan Sasuke, laki-laki tampan nan dingin yang digilai banyak kaum hawa melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Berhenti membayangkan aku seperti itu!" Ucapnya menatapku tak suka

Aku menyengir menampakkan deretan gigi-gigiku, "Apa kau juga membayangkannya?" partanyaanku semakin membuatnya mendelik tak suka padaku. aku menyingkir tanda aku mengalah.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Ke rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Saat ini kami sudah berada di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang rawatku. Aku kembali teringat dengan roh-roh penasaran yang biasa menemaniku. Pak Dan, Pak Asma, dan nenek Chiyo. Kira-kira mereka sudah kembali ke nirwana tidak, yah?

Beberapa meter lagi hingga kami tiba di ruang rawatku. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki kaki yang panjang dan untungnya aku melayang jadi lebih mudah menyesuaikan gerakannya.

"Eh, Sasuke tunggu." Aku menghentikan gerakan Sasuke dengan berada di depannya tiba-tiba. "Kau akan langsung masuk ke sana?" Tanyaku berharap dia mengatakan tidak. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin dia melihatku sedang tertidur tetapi aku takut orang tuaku melihatnya dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak akan mengejek wajahmu."

"Bu... Bukan itu." Aku diam memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk memberitahunya. "Se... Sebenarnya, orang tuaku tidak pernah melihatku bersama dengan laki-laki. Kau tahukan maksudku? Nanti orang tuaku berpikir macam-macam." Jelasku menunduk malu.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Katanya lantas masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku.

Aku melihat hanya ada ibu di sana menungguku. Ayah dan adik-adikku tak ada kemungkinan mereka berada di rumah. Ibu tampak kurusan terakhir kali ku lihat. Pipinya yang gembul agak tirus dengan raut kelelahan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Ketika aku masih sehat, aku selalu membuatnya marah dan kesusahan, sekarang malah semakin parah. Aku benar-benar anak yang merepotkan.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu." Kata Sasuke dan membuat ibuku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau teman anakku?" Tanya ibuku. Matanya sayu syarat akan kelelahan dan itu sukses membuat mataku berair. Aku sedih melihat ibuku seperti itu, kelelahan demi menjagaku. Ku pikir cara makannya pun tak teratur gara-gara memikirkan aku.

"Bukan. Saya hanya kebetulan mendengar penyakit anak ibu dan itu persis dengan apa yang dialami oleh adikku. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang menyebabkan anak ibu seperti itu?"

"Tak ada yang tahu, Nak. Bahkan para dokter yang mengangani putriku juga sulit mendeteksi penyakitnya. Mereka hanya memberitahu bahwa otak anakku mengalami kelumpuhan dan itu hanya sementara. Namun sampai sekarang anakku belum bangun-bangun. Terakhir kali aku mendengar dari teman-temannya, jika anakku seperti ini saat sedang beristirahat dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, karena mereka meninggalkan Sakura sendirian saat mereka membeli minuman." Jelas ibuku dan itu membuatku membayangkan sesuatu yang samar-samar tampak abstrak dan belum jelas.

Sasuke tampak diam sejenak memikirkan yang dikatakan oleh ibuku. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Bu. Semoga anak ibu lekas sembuh." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ibuku yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku. Dia berpura-pura menggunakan headset agar tak ketahuan sedang berbicara padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa merinding. Rasa tidak enak mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. "Sa... Sasuke...!" Panggilku dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Padangannya mulai meneliti tubuhku. "Kau... Ada apa? Tubuhmu terlihat makin transparan." Dia terlihat panik melihatku dan itu sukses membuatku ikut-ikutan panik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul dalam benakku. Hinata adik Sasuke tampak sedang di hadang oleh tiga pria dewasa.

"Sasuke adikmu dalam bahaya." Kataku dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat panik. Topeng stoiknya hilang entah kemana. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi dia lari, menerobos orang-orang dalam koridor rumah sakit itu. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dia tabrak bahkan perawat yang jatuh tak sekalipun dia pandangi ataupun berucap maaf.

"Dimana?"

"Sekitar gang menuju bar Cidori."

...

" _TOLONG..."_

Teriakan samar dari ujung gang membuat kami cepat kilat melesat ke sana. Di ujung gang tampak beberapa pria sedang menggerubuni seorang gadis. Salah satunya nampak jelas mencoba membuka pakaian gadis itu paksa, sedang dua orang lainnya menahan tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"TOLONG... hiks... ku mohon tolong aku."

"Tidak akan─"

BUGH.

"Brengsek... Akan ku bunuh kalian." Teriak Sasuke setelah memukul salah seorang yang mencoba melecehkan hinata. Dua orang temannya yang lain maju dan menyerang sasuke. Mereka menendang punggung sasuke hingga sasuke tersentak ke depan dan jatuh. Tak terima Sasuke meayangkan pukulan pada mereka namun berhasil ditangkis oleh salah satunya dan malah membalas pukulan sasuke.

Darah sudah mengucur di dahi Sasuke akibat pukulan salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke terpojok di dinding gang, mereka mengepungnya dengan senjata di masing-masig mereka.

Hinata yang melihat kakaknya babak belur hanya bisa menangis, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sedang aku sendiri yang menyaksikan itu juga merasa marah dan juga takut jika situasinya semakin buruk dan membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin parah dan Hinata yang nantinya akan makin di lecehkan.

Tiba-tiba benda-benda di sana melayang, batu, balok kayu tua, tong sampah, dan sampah-sampah beterbangan ke arah mereka. Menyerang para penjahat itu dan melewati Hinata juga Sasuke, "PERGILAH...!" Ucapku berteriak dan entah bagaimana bisa mereka bisa mendengarnya dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku melakukan itu semua.

Aku melayang menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku namun tak bisa menyentuh, apalagi membantunya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dan juga terima kasih." Sahutnya lantas menghampiri Hinata yang masih menangis _shock_.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya sudah selesai." Ucapnya lantas merengkuh tubuh Hinata dengan kasih. Andai kami tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin semua ini akan berakhir buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Hinata di sini? Ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumah apalagi sekolahnya. Atau mungkin salah seorang temannya ada yang tinggal di daerah ini?

...

Malam harinya, saat semua orang sudah bergelut dengan mimpi indah mereka, aku hanya bisa menatap angkasa. Bintang-bintang yang bertabur indah juga dengan kerlap-kerlip yang menghias angkasa. Layaknya hiasan _stand-glass_ , sangat indah. Satu lagi kelebihan menjadi roh. Bahkan walau tak bisa tidur pun aku masih bisa menikmati indahnya angkasa saat malam hari.

Setelah menenangkan Hinata, Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya dan mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh mengganggunya. Menyebalkan, tetapi juga menyenangkan. Setidaknya aku bisa memandangi langit malam sesukaku dan selama apapun yang ku mau.

Tetapi aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan saat ini sampai dia melarangku mengganggunya? Biasanya dia tak pernah melarangku, sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya. Apa dia senang menonton film BF? Ah... rasanya itu tidak mungkin, melihat bagaimana kesehariannya. Lantas apa?

Tak ingin semakin penasaran, aku pun bergegas memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tanpa mengetuk ataupun membuka aku bisa memasukinya dengan mudah namun apa yang kulihat membuatku tidak bersemangat lagi. Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dia maksud itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukankah sudah ku beritahu untuk tidak masuk ke dalam sini dan mengganggu pekerjaanku?" ucapnya sinis dan membuatku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar." Sungutku lantas keluar meninggalkan dia sendiri. "Dasar pantat ayam."

"Apa yang kau katakana barusan?" Dia menatapku tak suka lantas maju menghampiriku dan memberiku tatapan intimidasi menyebalkannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu maksudnya lantas benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Esok hari, saat matahari baru terbit seseorang berjalan menghampiriku. "Kita ke taman hari ini. rasanya ada yang aneh saat ibumu menceritakan kronologi saat kau tak sadar diri." Katanya sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan matahari pun baru saja muncul.

"Apa sekarang?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ayo." Tanpa menjawab dia pergi. Yang ku tahu jawabannya adalah iya, melihat pakaiannya yang sudah sangat rapi, bukan rapi untuk ke kantor, tetapi untuk jogging.

"Saat itu, aku duduk di bangku ini. Menunggu teman-temanku yang membelikan minuman untukku. Dan saat sadar aku melihat teman-temanku memanggilku dan orang-orang menggerubungi seseorang yang sedang pingsan."

"Hanya itu saja yang kau ingat?" Tanyanya dengan dahi yang menyerngit. "Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan ceritamu itu. Kau tahu, tidak mungkin seseorang langsung jatuh dan mengalami kelumpuhan otak tanpa sebab apapun. Apalagi kau tak menderita penyakit apapun. Mungkin saja saat itu seseorang melakukan sesuatu padamu dan kau tidak sadar."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak ingat. Mungkin kau benar, tapi siapa yang melakukan itu? dan lagi dari mana kau tahu tentang diriku sedetail itu?"

"Apa ada orang yang membencimu?" Dia tak menjawab namun memberiku pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak ada. Aku selalu baik pada orang dan tidak mungkin aku memiliki musuh. Ah... Tapi kalau orang yang mencintaiku, sih. Banyak. Hehehe..." Ucapku sambil menyengir dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus jengah.

Sasuke terdiam nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kerutan di keningnya memperjelas kegiatannya itu. Dia menatapku dalam lantas bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah berbuat salah pada seseorang?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, jika aku tidak pernah melakukan salah pada siapapun. Ta─ ah..." Aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya sakit bahkan seluruh tubuhku pun sampai merasakannya. Bayangan-bayangan masa laluku kembali hadir. Aku menatap bangku taman itu. Yah.. Aku ingat sekarang. Di sana, saat menunggu teman-temanku seorang penjual minuman datang dan menawariku minumannya dan sesaat sebelum aku tertidur aku melihat seringainya dan wajahnya sangat tidak asing bahkan beberapa kali ku lihat dia berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Orang itu... Ru.. Rumah sakit─" ucapaku sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di taman itu. Tubuhku melayang secepat suara hingga tiba di rumah sakit. Ruang di mana aku tengah di rawat. Orang tuaku tidak ada bahkan suster pun juga belum menampakkan diri untuk melihat kondisiku.

Angin berhembus hingga masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku. Jendela tak di tutup, sengaja agar matahari pagi bisa menerpa tubuh ringkihku di atas tempat tidur itu. Aku melihat diriku sendiri seperti seorang putri yang tengah menantikan kedatangan seorang pangeran. Teringat akan kisah sleeping beauty, dimana Belle yang tengah tertidur akibat kutukan dari seorag penyihir berhasil dipatahkan oleh sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran. Apakah tubuhku juga sedang menantikan ciuman dari seorang pangeran.

 _KRIET_

Pintu berderit menandakan seseorang masuk. Ku lihat seorang pria dengan kemeja putih juga celana hitam panjang yang tengah memegang jas hitamnya masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

Tubuhku semakin merinding melihat laki-laki itu semakin mendekati tubuhku. Tangannya mulai membelai rambutku hingga menyentuh seluruh wajahku.

"Kau tahu sudah lama aku menyukaimu, tetapi ayahmu tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk mendekatimu." Katanya sambil membelai wajahku.

"Hentkan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kataku berteriak namun dia tak sedikitpun mengindahkan perkataanku. Dia malah makin gencar menyentuhku.

"Aku sudah lama menanti ini, saat dimana kita akan bersama. Walau ayahmu menentangnya namun kau akan selalu mencariku. Kau akan segera menjadi milikku sayang."

"A.. Apa maksudmu?" Perasaanku makin tidak mengenakkan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menrikku menuju suatu tempat yang tak memiliki cahaya. Tempat hampa yang tak satu pun ada penghuninya. "tolong berhenti melakukan itu!" Rohku perlahan makin transparan akibat ulahnya. "Seseorang... Tolong... Tolong aku. Ayah, ibu tolong aku. Ku mohon tolong aku..." Aku jatuh terduduk, rohku makin merasakan sesak tak mengenakkan itu. _'sasuke ku mohon datanglah. Tolong aku.'_

 _BRAK_

Tidak lama berselang seseorang datang dan dengan kasarnya membuka pintu.

"Sasuke...!" ucapku penuh syukur atas kedatangannya

Dan lelaki yang masih sementara membelai tubuhku itu tersentak lantas menarik cepat tangannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya penuh emosi. Marah karena kegiatannya berhasil dihentikan oleh kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh padaku, dengan tatapan iba dia beranjak dan menghampiriku. Diliriknya tubuhku yang masih terbaring di ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sasuke maju menghampiri lelaki itu lantas menarik kerah kemeja yang di pakai oleh laki-laki itu. "Apa kau yang sudah melakukan itu? membuatnya terbaring di sana, hah?" Sasuke tak kalah emosi.

Dengan kuat tangan Sasuke dihentakkan oleh laki-laki itu lantas memukul wajah Sasuke. "Brengsek... Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah? Aku sudah lama menunggunya dan kau─" tunjuknya pada Sasuke, "Ingin menghentikannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, laki-laki itu lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu pada saku jasnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat pisau lipat itu diarahkan padanya. Aku pun juga tak kalah kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Sasuke namun tak ada rasa takut yang dia tunjukkan dan membuat laki-laki itu semakin emosi.

"Kau─" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan seringai. "Akan mati." Setelahnya dia arahkan pisau itu untuk dia tancapkan pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil menangkis dan membuat pisau itu jatuh dari tangan laki-laki itu. Sasuke bangun dan membalikkan keadaan, dia pukul wajah dan memlintir ke dua tangan laki-laki itu hingga membuatnya mengerak kesakitan.

"Akh... Lepaskan aku brengsek..." Ucap laki-laki itu lirih. Kesakitan karena pelintiran Sasuke yang sangat keras hingga suara lelaki itu pun tak bisa keluar.

Dan itulah kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Laki-laki tampan dengan banyak kelebihan. Walau dingin namun memiliki banyak kelebihan. Penuh dengan permasalahan namun bisa dia atasi hingga membuatnya disegani banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura terbangun. Banyak orang-orang yang sudah menantikan kesembuhannya. Orang tua, keluarga bahkan teman-temannya pun ikut berdatangan ingin menyaksikan Sakura yang sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura?" Tanya seorang dokter setelah menyuruh mereka semua keluar.

"Baik. Hanya saja masih pusing." Jawab Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. "Oh ya, dokter. Apa selama aku tertidur ada kejadian di sini? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dan entah kenapa aku merasa sudah terjadi sesuatu padaku." Sakura memandang dokter itu dengan penasaran. Keningnya mengkerut memikirkan apa yang selama ini sudah mengganggunya.

"Kau benar. Beberapa hari yang lalu, seseorang memasuki kamar inapmu dan hampir saja berbuat jahat pada tubuhmu tetapi untung ada lelaki tampan yang datang menyelamatkanmu. Ku pikir dia adalah kekasihmu nemun dia berkata bukan. Dia hanya kebetulan melihatmu sedang dalam bahaya. Padahal siapapun yang melihatnya akan tahu kalau dia tengah berbohong. Mana ada orang yang kebetulan lewat dengan hanya memakai pakaian jogging datang kemari. Ku pikir dia ada kontak batin denganmu Sakura." jelasnya dan membuat kepala Sakura makin dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang kejadian itu.

' _siapa laki-laki itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sebulan kemudian ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau lolos?" Tanya ibu Sakura setelah Sakura pulang dari _interview._

"Yey... Aku berhasil, Bu." Sakura melompat-lompat kegirangan saat memberi tahu ibunya. Lusa aku akan mulai bekerja, Bu. Ah... Aku sudah tak sabar."

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, Sakura. Nanti kau akan kecewa." Ucap ibu Sakura.

"Iya ibu."

.

.

.

"Silahkan langsung menuju lantai 105, beliau sudah menunggu Anda di sana." Kata resepsionis pada Sakura.

"Baik. Terima kasih, nona Shion." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk pamit sebelum naik menuju lantai di mana sang GM sudah menunggunya.

' _Aneh.. rasanya aku pernah ke sini tapi kapan? Bukankah ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memasuki perusahaan ini?'_ batin Sakura heran. Ini adalah de javu yang dia rasakan. Saat dimana seolah dia pernah merasakan namun sebenarnya tidak pernah.

 _Tetapi benarkah itu Sakura? kau pernah merasakannya namun tak mengingatnya._

 _Tok.. tok.. tok..._

Sakura menunggu di depan ruangan GM dengan perasaan was-was juga gugup. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura bertemu dengan orang yang berkedudukan tinggi suatu perusahaan. Rasanya bahkan melebihi saat melakukan sidang skripsi saat kuliah dulu bahkan setara dengan menunggu waktu eksekusinya.

Sakura menarik nafas sebelum pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian kurang bahan serta make up yang terlampau tebal. Lagi-lagi Sakura seolah pernah melihat wanita itu. "Ah..." Sakura membungkuk lantas menyapa wanita itu sebelum menyingkir dan membiarkan wanita itu keluar. Sakura kemudian memasuki ruangan GM.

Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah kenyamanan dengan perpaduan interior yang sangat pas khas seorang lelaki dengan aroma kayu yang langsung tercium di indra pembaunya. Benar-benar maskulin dan membuat Sakura hingga lupa untuk tujuannya saat ini.

Sedang di sisi lain, sepasang mata kelam terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Bila diperhatikan lebih dekat mata itu menyiratkan begitu banyak perasaan namun yang lebih jelas adalah perasaan rindunya. Rindu dengan gadis yang sedang berada di depannya kini. Sebuah senyum lantas terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Ehm..."

Sakura tersadar dari rasa kekagumannya saat deheman itu terdengar. Ia pun lantas berjalan mendekati tempat duduk sang GM yang di atas mejanya terdapat papan nama dengan tulisan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Se... Selamat siang, Sir. Saya karyawan baru di perusahaan ini. Nama saya Haruno Sakura" ucap Sakura berbasa basi.

Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri lantas berjalan menghampiri Sakura, senyum tersungging di kedua bibirnya. Itu adalah senyum yang sangat lembut yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain keluarganya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam bekapannya. "Aku merindukanmu Sakura."

Sedang Sakura yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya diam dengan kebingungan namun sebagian hatinya juga merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia.. Juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan laki-laki itu.

.

.

Rindu.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n : gaje yah...? *,* menggantung jugakan? *,***

 **Hehehe... Namanya juga ide dadakan. Seperti jelangkung, datang tak diundang dan hilang tanpa di usir. Saya juga bingung, padahal tadi malam hanya bermimpi dan anehnya malah terealisasikan lewat sebuah fict dan benar-benar banyak bedanya, alias dirombak dan memberikan bumbu-bumbu lebay dan berakhir dengan gajenya.**

 **Yah,, yang jelas sudah terpublish. Satu keinginanku sudah terwujud, dari pada jadi beban pikiran mending dituangkan saja dan nanti dikenanglah. Hahaha :-d *mimpi kok dikenang.***

 **And than, jika reader merasa ada yang aneh atau ingin disampaikan jangan sungkan tuk tuangin ke dalam kolom review. Terbuka lebar kok buat siapa saja. Saran, kritik, atau apapun yang membangun buat author silahkan. Author bakalan senang dapat itu semua.**

 **Finally *sok inggris* author ucapkan terima kasih, buat yang sudah meluangkan untuk membaca fict ini.**

 **See U again the other my fict ^.^**


End file.
